orc_family_reunionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Illuminatti
The Illuminatti is one of the controlling forces in Pennsylfornia and in The Wood. They have influence with numerous governments, agencies, and are even rumored to have an army of talking Pants. The Creatures of the Illuminatti The Illuminatii uses many creatures to spread it's tentacles and get it's goals done. Here are some of them: The Eyes of Shades The Eyes of Shades are humanoid creatures made by the Illuminatti in the Stronghold of Shades. Crewkeeper Gatra, when showing the new class what goes on "Behind Locked Doors", brings them there and shows them the Eyes to warn them about what happens to disobedient agents. Whether this is just to scare them or if Eyes really are transformed agents, it is unknown. Eyes of Shades have a Pyramid with an Eye on it for a head. Fiends Like "a mix between Balrogs and Gremlins", these are actually kind of cute, even if they are evil. When set loose, they create havoc, what with setting things on fire, throwing glass, and screaming, they are the best tool any agent has for making a distraction. They have little horns, goat's hooves, and look uncommonly like an upside down version of a certain coffee company's vintage logo. The Creeping Ones The spies of the Illuminatti. They are tall, slimy humanoids that are always watching you. Always. They are in every home, in dark corners and behind doors. Only can be defeated by a Cutesy Bootsy spirit. Timeline Pre-Titomachy The first Illuminatti agents were supposedly the Lizard People that spawned when the Two Ships entered the universe. They allied with the Fiends during the War of the Spectres, and it is known that they attempted to conquer the Wood once. 5678 BC The Illuminatti signs the Treaty of Mount Mczebbon, and many of the agents are banished into the Underworld of the Inner. However, several of them keep going on in secret, joining with the Ogres in their migrations to Gala Gallaa. 4 AD The Illuminatti attacks again, rising in full muster, and conquers several lands, where they built their Landfields. Gatra's ancestors fought in this war, as did Hougnook and Grik-Grik. After this war the Illuminatti goes into secrecy and begins preparing the world for Red Cloud's return by spreading their influence. 2205 AD The Illuminatti is known to have sent seven legions of Works to the aid of Evil King Zeke during his war against Ma-ha kingdom. When Baby Giraffe slaughters him at the First Battle of Nakor, the Illuminatti "Works it into their plan". The Works later became the Work Army. 63 PF The Illuminatti finally unleashes their ultimate attack, using all the resources built up in the centuries and working with the Martian Empire, they demolish the world. The war is known as the Martian War, and it went on for five years, during which the Earth was so demolished the inhabitants had to call on the aid of the Spirits. However, the Illuminatti did lose the war (the death tolls on both sides are alarming, so it was an empty victory for the Spirits) and was heard of no more. Gatra, like most of the population of Earth and Mars, became a rouge. This war is the first of the Three End Wars leading up to the return of the Red Cloud, the second one is the Work war, and the third one is the Crystal War. Agents Gatra Gatra is the brother of Geetra. He was the ruler of Umpylo, but was promoted to Illuminatti Crewkeeper when the gerbils took his empire. He was one of the most famous soldiers in the Martian War, and often is credited with being the one who captured the Coin and the Prime Minister. Arrow Arrow is an agent that worked closely with Gatra in his missions. He always carries as many pistols as can fit in his jacket pockets, which are numerous. He works as a spy. Sir Montague Sir Montague is a man that got all his skin burned off. Thanks to Illuminatti Tech he survives, but is now a skeleton. One of Gatra's crewmembers. The Emerald Lady A crewkeeper at the Illuminatti base Black Forest Keep. She was trained by Gatra, but later rebelled and joined Storm Cloud. Commander Vole Commander Vole is the head of the Council of Thirteen between 2198 AD - 65 PF. His reign was one of the most prosperous ever for the Illuminatti, until he was killed during the Martian War by Max Flatman.